


And Then The Wench Said

by milkconk



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angsty moments, Brother, Gen, Sad, all i can do, and then i couldn’t stop, i started writing it, is write and draw, listen I’m sorry, s’aad, vengolor, vengolor brother angst is all I see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkconk/pseuds/milkconk
Summary: Sylnan is badly hurt. He has a little memory sequence, and a little emotional moment.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	And Then The Wench Said

Sylnan felt weak. He couldn't tell what was real and what was a memory. All of his senses blended into one prolonged yelling. Bright lights in his eyes, screaming in his ears. It felt like he was being held underwater and like he was in the driest desert all at once.

The sensations stopped all at once and cleared.

Sylnan held onto his sniffling brother as tight as he could. He ignored the metallic scent of blood coming from his brothers’ ears and instead rested his head on top of Br’aads.

“I won’t let them do it again,” he promised. Br’aad continued to sob quietly. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

Sylnan moved back from Br’aad to take him in. The boy sniffed and stared dejectedly at the ground. His ears were tainted red with blood, not nearly disformed but still bleeding out from blunt cuts made across the tops. His dirty blonde hair was growing down to his shoulders, and he was covered in dirt except for where the boy’s tears had made clean lines down his face. Sylnan had seen his brother like this dozens of times, but no matter how many times he saw this it would never become normal. It would always hurt.

“Hey buddy?” Sylnan asked, giving his brother a mischievous smirk.

“Yeah?” Br’aad responded. 

“Hey. Listen. So, I was talking to this one buddy right- and he’s… gods, he’s like 17. So anyway, we’re shooting the shit, and I notice my buddy’s watching behind me right?”

Sylnan watched as Br’aad became more and more excited.

“Do I finally get to know?!”

“Give me a moment. So. My buddy’s watching behind me and I’m all ‘what are you looking at?’ So I turn around, dagger ready, and what do I see?”

“A wench!” Br’aad jumped in excitedly.

“A  _ wench! _ So I’m face to face with this wench, right. And she’s looking me right in the face, and I- well I say to her ‘listen, I’m taken’. And then the wench said-“

“What did she say??!” Br’aad pleaded.

“Agh, we’ll have to save it for next time.”

“When’s next time?” Br’aad asked. He looked like he’d been promised a next time one too many times. Sylnan shrugged.

“We’ll have to see.”

Sylnan’s memory faded back from past to present, and he felt his senses blur again. He tried his best to focus on the familiar face in front of him.

“Br’aad,” he murmured, the taste of blood strong in his mouth. He could smell it too. And feel it. Overtaking every single sense. So much  _ blood _ .

“H-hey Sylnan,” Br’aad hiccuped. “I- don’t try to move. You’re- I can’t- you have to stay still”

Sylnan’s body  _ ached _ . And he felt so tired.

“Br’aad… I think I might just… I’m so tired, Br’aad.”

The tears welling up in Br’aads eyes spilled over, making clean lines down his face through the dirt that had piled up.

“Just hang on there buddy. Someone’ll come soon. I’m sure.”

Sylnan blinked slowly. The sky was too bright and everything was going fuzzy around the edges as a vignette formed around his vision.

“Hey, Sylnan?” Br’aad asked, a pained smile forming on his lips.

“Yeah?” He mumbled, cracked lips barely moving. He grimaced with the pain of it.

“So, um… so I… I have this buddy right?”

Sylnan’s grimace began to fade.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I’ve got this buddy and he… well he-“  _ sob _ “he, um… we were just shooting the shit, right? Like buddies do…”

Br’aad wiped his tears away with the end of his scarf. He pulled Sylnan in tight, hiding his face. 

“So I notice that my buddy… he’s looking right behind me. He’s staring right behind me.”

Sylnan watched the blurry people pass, seeming to pay no mind to the scene unfolding before them. The eulogy in the making.

“So I’m-“  _ sob _ \- “you still listening Sylnan?”

“Yeah… what d’you see?”

“I see. I see this wench. She’s staring me down-“  _ sob _ \- “she’s… she’s staring at me and I say… I say…”

“What d’you say, bud?”

“I say ‘what are you looking at’...”

“Yeah?” Sylnan’s voice cracked as tears poured down his cheeks.

“Yeah… and then… and the wench says…”

“What does the wench say?”

“Maybe… maybe you’ll get to know…” Br’aads lip trembled and his nostrils flared. His throat burned as he tried to stop another sob from leaving his mouth. “Maybe next… next ti-“  _ sob.  _ Loud, and grating, and full of pain and anger.

Sylnan felt Br’aad shake as he clutched him close. He wanted to help, but he could barely manage to move his lips. Br’aad’s sobs became louder and more desperate.

“Then I’ll wait for next time…” Sylnan whispered, as he felt his body grow cold.

“Please!” Br’aad yelled as he turned towards the crowd of passers by. “Anyone!  _ Help! _ ”

But it was already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> It hurts it hurts It hurts. I wrote it and I made myself sad it really just ouch yknow OOF. I adore the Vengolor brothers and here I am killing one off? Making them hurt that bad? Yowza. Ouchie.


End file.
